


Wait as Long as It Takes

by BC_Casdiara



Series: Tes Femslash week 2020 [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Casdiara/pseuds/BC_Casdiara
Summary: TESFemslash weekDay 4 - Wounds & HealingSerana would always remember the day she noticed it. The way she would let her hand linger every time she touched Zahyla. The way the world seemed to light up when her friend smiled. The way her ears perked up when she saw Serana. The glow of her eyes. How she wanted the elf to embrace her, to hold her hands, to sleep close to her.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Female Vestige, Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tes Femslash week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644088
Kudos: 32
Collections: TES: Femslash Week 2020





	Wait as Long as It Takes

Serana would always remember the day she noticed it. The way she would let her hand linger every time she touched Zahyla. The way the world seemed to lighten up when her friend smiled. The way her ears perked up when she saw Serana. The glow of her eyes. How she wanted the elf to embrace her, to hold her hands, to sleep close to her.

And then came the day she noticed how her gaze wandered to Zahyla’s lips. The day she caught herself thinking about how it would be to kiss her. She was sixteen at the time, and Zahyla had just turned seventeen. Serana told herself that she didn’t have time to worry about such thing, with her father always breathing down on her neck. What would she even do ? She had no idea how to react to this. She had to be sure that her friend felt something too, that confessing her own feelings wouldn’t destroy their friendship.

But then, that happened. She would always remember the day that Zahyla had all but kicked her bedroom’s door down, a bloodied knife in her hand, and a different glow to her eyes. Kovan was close behind, and she was sure the guard posted outside the room was now lying on the floor.

Zahyla fell down to her knees, holding the now vampire as she cried, clinging to the elf like her life depended on it. Serana had lost account of how many hours she passed crying, but Zahyla never let go of her. For so long, that had been the last time Serana had let herself be held like this. Each passing day she flinched when someone touched her. She avoided direct eye contact. The thought of kissing someone, even her most dear friend, caused her nausea. 

* * *

An entire era had passed since Serana last saw her. The tears in her face after what happened to Shokul were still fresh when she had to flee and hide with the elder scroll. An entire era had passed since Serana last saw Zahyla, clutching her staff, bloodied and wounded, limping, left eye cut and blinded, her long braid cut off in the heat of the battle. She didn’t even have time to say goodbye.

So nothing could have prepared her to the day she was freed from her hiding place. Serana fell forward, weak and disoriented, and strong arms caught her. She looked up at whoever opened the tomb, gaze finding a tall and hooded individual. She could see two horns coming out directly from the person’s shaved head. The hood cast a shadow that made it impossible to see anything besides a pair of bright yellow eyes with fended pupils. That surely wasn’t one of her clan’s vampires. The figure slowly brought a hand to the hood, pulling it back, revealing a familiar face. Zahyla’s face had way more scars than Serana could remember. She seemed tired. Tears stained her cheeks. 

After so many years, Serana let herself be embraced by the elf and hugged her back.

* * *

Between killing her father, defeating Alduin, and getting Miraak out of Apocrypha, a total of three years had passed. Shokul was with them again. Kovan was with them again too, now as Sheogorath. And Serana would find shortly after being freed that Zahyla herself was now... not so mortal too. 

They sat on a beach of Sanctuary, watching the sunset when Serana caught herself once more looking to her side, smiling as she watched Zahyla. The tattoos that covered her body, the horns, the scars in her face. She had fallen in love with it all again. And most important, she noticed, the idea of being close, of kissing her, was now something pleasant again.

“You know,” Serana’s eyes were wide and she would be blushing if not for the vampirism, when Zahyla’s gaze met hers amidst her staring. In contradiction, the elf herself had flushed cheeks and her eyes sported round, soft pupils. She smiled, and Serana felt the equivalent of a beating heart hammering inside her chest. “after… everything that happened, back in the second era, I told myself that I had to give you time and space. That I would wait as long as needed, but I wouldn’t ever pressure you about the subject. And after so many years, this one thought that.. uh, that maybe.. you know... she…”

Serana was amused by the scene. Zahyla Aldmeri, the Vestige, the Soulless One, Hero of the Aldmeri Dominion, Shezzarine, creator of a new type of vampirism, and the person who constantly bragged about beating Molag Bal, was blushing and rambling. 

“Zahyla.” Serana took one of Zahyla’s hands, eyes never leaving her face. “Can I kiss you ?”

“Oh, oh! This one was.. she.. yes.” Zahyla gave up on trying to form coherent thoughts as Serana pulled her close. Their lips met in a soft kiss, so full of love that both women couldn’t stop smiling when they broke apart. Zahyla cupped Serana’s cheek, and the vampire leaned on her touch. “This one loves you so, so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
